


For Freedom, High Kingdom

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Minseok is so supportive uwu soft hours I MISS HIM he's discharging this December yehet, a baekchen crumb ehe, let me give the boys very warm huggos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: A reserved and determined Jongin silently hold his palm out to Sehun, who looks at him with stunned eyes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	For Freedom, High Kingdom

"You're escaping again?"

Jongin pays the Crown Prince no attention.

"Our imperial father would not tolerate with your rebellious behaviour any longer, you know that."

Jongin made no attempt to reply as he walks to the opened window. He hears a sigh, "Are you going to that brothel?"

"You tailed on me?" He finally responded. His brother shrugs his shoulders, an act unseemingly that of a Crown Prince, "I'm concerned of your well-being. You are after all, a prince."

The 4th Prince of The Kim Nation, Prince Kim Jongin stands behind the tall window, his dark silhouette sculpted perfectly by the full moon over his head, but behind that dark shadow of him is a frown that is etched into his lips.

"I have the power as a prince to make changes, which is what I'm trying to do."

The Crown Prince then frowns, he steps away from the wall that he's leaning onto, "Regardless, you should be aware of your actions." 

He scoffs into the darkness, "Are you saying that me trying to free slaves from illegal works are considered as a shameless act for the royal's image?"

He continues sharply, "I care not for what the public's opinions of me are, dear brother, but I do care for the people that suffers behind the public's eyes." He bores his determined eyes into Minseok.

"I know you mean well for your cause, Jongin, but you are bringing yourself into an unprotected territory. I am worried."

He turns around, readying himself to jump out of his chamber. Minseok says just as quickly, "If you're doing this to free Sehun-"

"Don't you dare do anything to him." Jongin snapped, his head turned over his shoulder, a vein over his neck bulges out at the strained position.

The Crown Prince lets out a huff, "I am just saying that if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask me."

  
  


Jongin enters the hidden brothel with his face disguise. The thick smell of opiums and cigarettes hang in air and he has to scrunch his nose up as he manuevers the way deeper into the brothel, to where he knows Sehun is probably _entertaining_ someone as of right now.

Just that thought alone brings his blood to a boil, he has to hold down the urge to burn this place into the grounds.

He stops in front of a closed curtain as soon as he heard Sehun's familiar plea. Shivers run down his spine and he wastes no seconds before barging in the room. Jongin wants to burn the sight of a stranger hovering above Sehun, who's had his neck exposed for the man to devour.

The man apparently didn't notice, but Sehun's eyes widens in horror and his flushed cheeks turns redder as he pushes the man away.

"K-Kai."

The man holds Sehun's naked thigh with enough force to cause him a pained whimper. Jongin marches towards the man, "Playing hard to get now huh? Just now you were- !" 

He's gripped by the arm and was pushed to the floor, Sehun scrambles to get up as Jongin cracks his knuckles.

"Wha- who are you!? I paid my time for that slu-"

He cries out in pain when Jongin landed a punch to his jaw, he was about to blow another hit when he feels two arms circling his waist, "Kai, stop it."

The man stands up wobbly and says nothing as he flees out the room. Jongin lets out a huff and turns around to Sehun.

"Did he hurt you?"

The prostitute shakes his head, he then became much aware of his lack of clothing. He blushes furiously and is about to pick his scattered robe on the carpeted floor when Jongin wordlessly lends his outer robe to the man.

"Why are you here?" He asks quietly, avoiding Jongin's eyes. His ties the sash tightly around his waist, highlighting how slim his body is. The prince's eyes darkens momentarily at the latter's body shape, he then fakes a cough.

"I told you I'll be coming back."

"Why? You clearly don't look like the type of person who came here to seek pleasure or to get high."

Jongin holds one of Sehun's hand into his, the latter bats his eyes bashfully at him, Jongin's heart warms at the innocent gesture. "I mean it when I say I want you to be free of this place. That goes out to the other slaved workers as well."

Sehun's expression glows under the lantern at hangs above both their heads, "How? You're not-" He swallows hesitatingly, "You don't have the power to do so. The King might punish you-" 

"For freeing the slaves? What you're doing is illegal, Sehun. I can't just sit by and do nothing when I know what's happening."

Sehun gulps as he lowers his eyes elsewhere that isn't Jongin, "I don't want you to get into trouble." He muttered.

The 4th Prince smiles cheekily, "I already did. It's too late to back out now."

Sehun's eyebrows raises confusedly, "What do you-"

"Sehun! Are you in there!?" The voice of Sehun's master booms around the wooden walls and he darts his eyes back and forth between the closed curtain and Jongin in a panicked manner.

A reserved and determined Jongin silently hold his palm out to Sehun, who looks at him with stunned eyes.

Jongin tears his face disguise away, "Don't worry, I will do everything I can as a prince to protect you."

Sehun's eyes just widens more at him.

  
  


Sehun couldn't think of what would happen afterwards, but he certainly isn't expecting for Crown Prince Minseok waiting for Jongin's exit before they tears the brothel down. His fellow sex slave friends cries out their freedom, and he smiles at the sight of Baekhyun blushing at Prince Jongdae who's inspecting a cut on his left cheek.

"Your highness?" He calls out quietly, the 4th Prince hums.

"I would still take your hand even if you're not the rebellious Prince Jongin himself."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hohoho very bold of you to assume that I would not be participating in this round even though my voted option didn't win the poll *cough* an indescribable unknown *cough then cries*
> 
> This is quite new to me, so I hope I wrote it well~
> 
> Also like- the theme for the 6th challenge is Rise of Kingdoms and this fic is about Jongin wanting to free slave workers and you know, this leads to a better future for the nation = rise of a kingdom- I FEEL LIKE A GENIUS LOL bcs the theme and my plot matches ksksksk, this is completely spontaneous. 
> 
> Thank you for reading up to here!


End file.
